Gamer-chan and Gamer-kun
by teman akatsuki
Summary: Kehidupan Okita Sougo dan Kagura di sekolah. Modern AU! Okikagu! HijiMitsu! / Warning inside!


**Disclaimer : Gintama by Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Modern AU!, Okikagu! HijiMitsu!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR please?**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langkah pemuda ber-rambut sewarna pasir itu semakin cepat ketika sudah hampir mendekati sebuah rumah berlantai dua sederhana tempat ia dan kakaknya tinggal.

Setelah sampai, tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu-Okita Sougo membuka pintu masuk dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Kakaknya-Okita Mitsuba yang tengah memasak nyaris pingsan karena mengira rumahnya kemasukan maling.

"Sou-chan jangan berlarian di dalam rumah, kau membuatku kaget saja. Cepat ganti baju dan mandi, aneue sudah membuat makan malam"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sougo langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kamar dan bergegas menuju dapur, tempat kakaknya berada.

"Kau sudah pulang aneue? Ku kira kau akan pulang malam seperti biasa"

"Iya, bos sedang ada urusan jadi kami diperbolehkan pulang lebih awal, jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama. Bagaimana sekolahmu? Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?"

"Oh begitu. Biasa saja, tidak ada yang menarik. Aku tadi ingin cepat-cepat tidur, tapi karena malam ini aneue pulang lebih cepat jadi aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya hanya untuk tidur, hehehe"

Mitsuba tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. Sejak kecil mereka sudah kehilangan orang tua, sehingga membuat Mitsuba harus berperan ganda menjadi kakak sekaligus ibu bagi Sougo.

"Sebelum makan sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Sou-chan"

Sougo segera menuruti perintah kakaknya. Sangat jarang mereka makan malam bersama dikarenakan Mitsuba yang harus bekerja hingga larut malam. Sougo selalu mengkhawatirkan kakaknya dan menyuruhnya agar berganti pekerjaan, namun Mitsuba selalu menolak dengan alasan sudah merasa nyaman dan gaji yang ditawarkannya pun lumayan.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilangkan Sou-chan, aku baik-baik saja bekerja disana lagipula disana ada yang selalu melindungiku" ucap Mitsuba dengan wajah bersemu ketika Sougo bergabung kemeja makan seusai mandi dan lagi-lagi memintanya untuk pindah pekerjaan.

"Siapa? Apakah dia si pecinta mayo yang mengantar aneue pulang kemarin?"

Sougo jelas tidak suka bila pecinta mayones-Hijikata Toshiro menggoda kakaknya, ada ketidakrelaan yang amat besar bila Hijikata menjadi kakak iparnya. Mitsuba tau perasaan adiknya, namun dia sendiri tidak tau harus melakukan apa karena ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepada pemuda berponi 'V' yang merupakan rekan kerja Mitsuba di kantor.

Melihat respon kakaknya, Sougo mendengus dan menyumpahi Hijikata dengan seribu satu kata kutukan yang Sougo pelajari dari internet.

"Cepat makan makananmu Sou-chan nanti keburu dingin. Setelah makan, ada yang ingin kakak sampaikan"

Sougo kembali berwajah ceria, ia tidak ingin momen mereka berdua dirusak oleh pecinta mayones kurang ajar yang telah mencuri hati kakaknya itu.

"Aneue, apakah aku boleh bermain game?"

Sougo bertanya dengan takut-takut, ia tau seharusnya ia tidak boleh menyia-yiakan waktu untuk bermain game mengingat kakaknya yang bekerja keras demi menghidupinya. Namun, S _adistic Game IV_ sedang populer di sekolah apalagi dikalangan para laki-laki seusia Sougo dan Sougo sangat ingin memainkannya. Bukannya marah, Mitsuba malah tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan adiknya.

"Boleh saja, asalkan kau tidak lupa belajar dan tidak lupa waktu"

Sougo tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk kakaknya, Mitsuba tau Sougo selama ini menahan diri untuk bermain mainan anak-anak seusianya hanya karena tidak enak dengannya. Yang selama ini Sougo lakukan usai sekolah hanya tidur atau menonton televisi menunggu kakaknya pulang kerumah.

"Tapi game apa itu sampai dapat membuatmu sesenang ini?"

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dengan game ini aneue, tapi teman satu kelasku mengajak aku bergabung untuk bermain game ini. Katanya game ini sedang populer karena melatih kerjasama tim dan juga game ini memperbolehkan pertarungan dengan cara apapun"

"Hahahhaha, untuk itu kau tertarik Sou-chan? Aku mengerti, kau boleh bermain namun ada hal lain yang ingin ku bicarakan kepadamu"

Kesenangan Sougo berkurang melihat wajah serius kakaknya, suasana sedikit berat. Dan detik berikutnya membuat badan Sougo menegang, hal yang ia takutkan akhirnya terjadi.

"Sou-chan, Hijikata-san tadi sore melamarku. Jadi,aku ingin mendengar persutujuanmu, jika kau tidak memperbolehkan aneue untuk menerimanya maka aneue akan menolaknya. Aneue tidak ingin melihatmu kecewa dengan keputusan aneue untuk itu aneue meminta persetujuanmu"

Sougo terdiam cukup lama, wajah kakaknya menyiratkan kecemasan dan ketakutan. Sougo tau sebenci apapun ia dengan Hijikata, ia tidak mungkin melarang kakaknya menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Jika aneue bahagia bersamanya maka tidak ada alasan untukku melarang aneue"

Jawaban singkat Sougo membuat Mitsuba terharu dan langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. Ketegangan di pundak Sougo berkurang melihat kakaknya menangis bahagia dipelukannya. Sepertinya ini memang keputusan yang tepat, merelakan kakak tersayangnya untuk orang lain bukanlah hal yang mudah namun setidaknya jika itu dapat membuat kakaknya bahagia maka apapun itu Sougo rela melakukan apa saja.

Mitsuba menangis cukup lama dan di setiap tangisannya selalu terselip kata maaf dan terimakasih untuk Sougo. Setelah tangis kakaknya mereda, Mitsuba meminta Sougo untuk tidur karena hari telah malam dan ia harus sekolah besok.

Dan jika saja Mitsuba tau bila malam itu Sougo tidak bisa tidur menenangkan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang menusuknya semenjak ia memasuki kamar.

-OoOOoO—

"Sou-chan, bangun. Kau tidak ingin terlambat bukan?"

Sougo terbangun dari tidur pendeknya itu, semalam ia hanya dapat tidur selama tiga jam. Pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat yaitu wajah sumringah kakaknya yang tadi membangunkannya.

"Kau belum berangkat aneue?"

Mitsuba menggeleng dan membuat Sougo heran. Kakaknya terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini, ah Sougo jadi kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Mitsuba tadi malam. Sougo bergegas kekamar mandi mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang kembali menyapanya.

"Hari ini aku tidak pergi bekerja Sou-chan. Hijikata-san berjanji akan datang hari ini untuk berbicara denganmu jadi pastikan kau tidak terlambat pulang"

Sougo menatap kakaknya sejenak lalu mengangguk, Mitsuba tersenyum. Mitsuba sengaja cuti hari ini untuk menyambut kedatangan calon suaminya itu, di kepalanya sudah tercatat jelas menu apa saja yang harus ia masak dan tidak lupa untuk menyiapkan sebotol mayones porsi jumbo.

Sarapan hari ini berlangsung tenang, berbeda dengan Mitsuba yang sejak tadi bersiul-siul riang, Sougo hanya diam sambil menghabisi makanannya.

"Aneue aku berangkat"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sou-chan dan jangan lupa pesanku tadi"

Sougo mengangguk, ia berjalan santai dan tenang. Jika boleh jujur, Sougo tidak ingin cepat-cepat pulang hari ini, namun berhubung kakaknya yang meminta maka ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Sougo mendengus, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu membenci hijikata melainkan ia cemburu karena hijikata berhasil mendapat perhatian kakaknya yang harusnya untuk Sougo seorang. Terlepas dari sifat maniaknya kepada mayones, Hijikata adalah orang yang baik dan bertanggung jawab, ia sering mengantar kakaknya pulang jika sudah amat larut malam. Namun, Sougo tidak pernah berbicara kepada Hijikata dan hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bermusuhan.

"Ah, aku harap Ginpachi-sensei memberiku tugas tambahan" kata Sougo lirih

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan meminta Gin-chan-sensei memberimu tugas segunung- _aru_ "

Sougo melirik kesamping, dilihatnya gadis bercepol ala china berkacamata norak yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya di sekolah tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan mengejek. Sougo naik pitam, mood nya sudah rusak dari tadi malam apalagi ditambah kehadiran gadis china ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _baka china musume_. Apa kau akhirnya menjadi seorang stalker yang membututiku kemana pun?"

Seperempat urat muncul di kepala Kagura, berhadapan dengan seorang Okita Sougo selalu membuatnya merasa jengkel, baru seminggu Kagura pindah sekolah ia sudah menargetkan kalau Okita Sougo adalah rival sejatinya.

"Lebih baik aku mati dari pada harus membututimu, baka yaro"

"Kalau begitu mati saja, lalu aku akan menari diatas abu mu"

"APA YANG KAU BILANG, TEME ?! Kau ngajak berantem ya?!"

Sougo mengabaikan Kagura yang tengah mengomel di pinggir jalan. Merasa terabaikan, Kagura menyusul Sougo dan hendak menghadiahinya 'Kick Special Kagura' namun belum sempat ia mengayunkan kakinya, Sougo berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan Kagura yang tengah menendang udara kosong.

"Hahahhahaaa, dasar pengecu-"

Kagura tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya, matanya melebar melihat dari kejauhan gerbang sekolahnya yang hampir tertutup. Alasan Sougo berlari tadi karena ia tidak ingin terlambat dan mendapat hukuman merepotkan dari senseinya.

"OI BAKA SADIST, TUNGGU AKU!"

Namun terlambat sudah, gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup tepat ketika Sougo sampai dan tidak lama Kagura menyusul. Di balik gerbang berdiri Ginpachi-sensei dengan wajah mengejek menertawakan dua murid tukang buat onarnya terlambat.

"Kalian terlambat, Soichiro-san ,Kaguyuyu-chan. Apa kalian lupa kalau hari Rabu ini aku piket dan aku tidak akan memberi ampunan untuk siswa yang terlambat"

"Sougo desu"

"Namaku bukan Kaguyuyu, bakasensei"

Ucap mereka berbarengan, membuat Sakata Gintoki -sensei mereka tertawa.

"Makanya kalian jangan keasikan pacaran lihatlah akibatnya"

"Kami tidak pacaran- _aru_. Siapa yang sudi pacaran dengan orang sadis dari planet sadis ini, membayangkannya saja aku ingin muntah"

Sougo mengabaikan perkataan Kagura, dan menatap senseinya dengan malas.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan agar kau membuka gerbangnya, sensei? Kalau mataku belum rusak, jam disana masih menyisakan waktu tiga menit sebelum bel masuk" Sougo menunjuk jam besar yang berada di dinding dekat atap sekolah.

"kau memang pintar Soichiro-kun. Baiklah kalian aku bolehkan masuk, namun kalian harus menerima hukuman terlebih dahulu"

"Hoi, sensei jelas-jelas kami tidak telat. Kau hanya ingin mengerjai kami- _aru_ "

"Kata siapa kalian tidak terlambat?"

Gintoki atau yang akrab dipanggil Ginpachi-sensei berbalik menghadap jam besar, menunggu tiga menit sampai bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Dengar kan bel nya? Yaa karena itu aku nyatakan, Soichiro-kun! Kaguyuyu-chan! kalian terlambat" ucap Gintoki dengan nada puas mengejek.

Kagura dan Sougo kesal dikerjai oleh wali kelasnya itu namun mereka mau tak mau menuruti hukuman yang di berikan Ginpachi-sensei bila tidak ingin kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing. Jika saja maniak mayones itu tidak datang kerumah hari ini, Sougo pasti lebih memilih pulang dibandingkan harus di hukum bersama gadis monster rakus yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Oi, china. Makan saja rumput-rumput ini agar kita cepat kembali ke kelas"

"MAKAN SAJA SENDIRI! Kau pikir aku binatang ternak apa?"

"Memang"

Jawaban singkat Sougo langsung disambut hantaman rumput-rumput liar yang di lempar Kagura namun berhasil dihindari oleh Sougo dengan mudah.

"Hoi, kalian ingin hukumannya ku tambah lagi ya? Berhentilah main-main dan cepat selesaikan pekerjaan kalian!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ginpachi-sensei meninggalkan mereka berdua dihamparan lapangan yang dipenuhi rumput liar. Sensei mereka yang terkenal malas ini sengaja menghukum mereka untuk mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang semula adalah bagian dari tugas piketnya.

"Aaaah, sepertinya ini hari tersialku" keluh Sougo sambil membaringkan badannya di lapangan. Kagura kesal melihat rivalnya malas-malasan.

"Berhentilah mengeluh dan cepat cabuti rumput itu, sadis! Aku tidak mau lebih lama lagi bersamamu"

Sougo melirik gadis china yang sedang mencabuti rumput liar itu, kalau dipikir-pikir gadis ini sudah seminggu berada disekolahnya namun rasanya baru kemarin ia melihat gadis ini memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. 'Gadis norak dengan kacamata idiot ' itulah kesan pertama Sougo terhadap Kagura.

"Oi china?"

Kagura menengok kearah Sougo yang memanggilnya, dan seketika Sougo terdiam. Kacamata yang sedikit melorot membuat Sougo dapat melihat warna iris mata gadis china itu. Sougo diam-diam tersenyum dan mendengus.

"Tidak jadi, teruskan lah pekerjaanmu. Aku mau tidur sebentar"

Seperempat urat di dahi Kagura kembali terlihat.

"JANGAN TIDUR SIALAAN!"

Sougo tidak peduli dengan teriakan gadis yang hanya berjarak satu meter darinya itu. Ia tersenyum menikmati buaian angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

.

" _Biru? Tidak buruk juga"_ pikir Sougo sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

[A/N] :

Hei semua, akhirnya author membuat satu lagi fanfic Okikagu tapi kali ini berlatar kehidupan sekolah jaman sekarang namun kelas mereka masih sama yaitu Kelas 3-Z, Ginpachi-sensei! XD. Mitsuba di cerita ini masih hidup dan menjadi pegawai kantoran, hehe. Untuk nama panggilan Ginpachi-sensei terhadap Kagura itu murni asalan author XD.

Yang author bingungkan, kira-kira siapa saja murid Kelas 3-Z selain Sougo dan Kagura? yang jelas Hijikata tidak termasuk. Ada yang punya saran?

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini! Mohon dukungannya, dan tolong berikan author nistah ini reviewmu karena review adalah asupan penyemangat buat author, hehee.

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ;)


End file.
